<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motions by Dashy902</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891635">Motions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy902/pseuds/Dashy902'>Dashy902</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashy902/pseuds/Dashy902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life takes on a bit less meaning when you no longer have one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saigyouji Yuyuko &amp; Yakumo Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And another 2nd person POV character exploration fic by yours truly. Set the next year after PCB. Kinda requested by @kagamika on Tumblr. This one's a bit less bitter-sweet, and a bit more darkly-bright. Have fun! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers are blooming around you again, for the thousandth time.</p><p>“More than that, Yuyuko. You're off by a couple hundred or so.”</p><p>It's been so long that you don't know if she's reaching through the boundary between her mind and yours, or if she just knows what you're thinking after all your time together. What you do know is that you no longer care. And when was it that you did last?</p><p>“Winter's over then?” You say to her, “Or was the sight of the first bloom too much for you to miss out on?”</p><p>“I've slept enough for the year. Mostly I thought that I'd like to visit you.”</p><p>“I didn't know I was this important to you, Yukarin~ But, seeing as how you've come all this way, I'll have Youmu make some tea and snacks so I can fill you in on what's happened this past season.”</p><p>You've had more-or-less the same conversation now, for centuries. Your best friend seems a little more disturbed with every year that you don't change your attitude or words, but there's no need to, in your opinion. Even if you were to try to welcome her back differently each year from now on, you'd run out of exciting ideas quickly enough, and then you'd be back where you are now. No reason to change what works, despite what she thinks.</p><p>“Oh Youmu! Can you get our dearly uninvited guest some tea and snacks? Perhaps some extra for your mistress as well?”</p><p>“Coming, Yuyuko-sama!”</p><p>In the past few hundred years (was it four hundred, to be exact? Who knows?) you've had Youmu serve you, the latest in the line of your Konpaku servants. Even as you continue to refuse to change, she strives to improve herself all the time, attempting to master all that she can before she inevitably passes on.</p><p>Unlike you ever will.</p><p>This used to be a jarring realization, in the decades after you were anchored to the netherworld. This thought always made you feel lost and afraid. Your ghostly gardeners would climb peak after peak, then fade away, <br/>leaving you behind. </p><p>Though you miss having those hills and mountains to climb, you've slowly come to appreciate having no valleys to fall down.</p><p>You don't feel lost now, as that would require you to miss your home (and for it to still exist at all). You take a brief glance around the netherworld, your palace, your flowers, the Tree, and affirm that this is all you will ever have need. This is your home now. You used to kick and scream whenever Yukari visited, demanding to return to where you came from, but out of all the places you could have possibly spent your afterlife, this realm has grown more desirable to you with every new dawn while your old village has slipped away farther from your mind’s eye.  Both roads lead to the same destination, anyways, so it doesn't really matter to you how you get to the Sanzu. The only difference is that you know, being the ruler of the underworld,  that when you do arrive, the world will have already ended. </p><p>“Yukarin, you're rubbing off on me too much. I'm thinking about the end of the world, and it's a pleasant thought.”</p><p>“I'll have you know my stated goal with Gensokyo is to delay the extinction of certain beings, not hasten the process.”</p><p>Now that you think about it a bit more, she’s not wrong. As playfully malicious as she seems to you (and everyone else), she puts quite an amount of effort into maintaining the balance of the realm. She wouldn't need to sleep one season per year if that wasn't the case. You're left with one hilarious conclusion to your musings.</p><p>“So if it isn't being around you that's causing it, I guess I, ruler of the underworld, am becoming a youkai. How legal is that?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo fam, I'm still alive! Found this in my GDrive while looking for my game files. Apparently it was written in May 2017 but for some reason I just never got around to posting it. Those two sentences above in the beginning A/N... I can feel the emotion they're trying to convey, but what was I feeling, exactly? What a mystery. Stumbling across this fic in my drive was like how I imagine archeologists feel when they come across personal belongings in a dig. </p><p>Anyways, back to finishing my Engi degree and building a school race car :Wave:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>